mata sejernih perak
by marischje
Summary: hinata tak pernah sempat menyelesaikan kepangan rambut neji, sementara matahari sudah naik meninggi. neji/hinata.


catatan: pemanasan sebelum kembali menulis. terlalu sering menulis laporan, tulisan saya kelewat baku dan membosankan. saya lagi coba aplikasi mobile ffn.

* * *

naruto (c) masashi kishimoto

* * *

Suatu hari, Hinata pernah mengepang rambut Neji yang panjang. Harum kayumanis melekat di antara jemari Hinata. Saat itu dahan pohon oak memberikan mereka rasa teduh dan sejuk di musim yang menyengat. Selepas latihan rutin, biasanya Hinatalah yang terjerembab di tanah, terkulai begitu saja menelan kekalahan. Biasanya, Hinata akan mengamati deras ricik sungai, sekaligus mendengarkan sayup-sayup bunga bakung dipermainkan angin. Setelah itu, lengan Neji yang kuat akan menariknya lembut dan berkata, "Maafkan aku, aku terlalu berlebihan."

Hinata mencari-cari maksud dalam mata Neji. Di sana, ia menemukan kejujuran dan kecemasan menjadi satu. Sejenak, ia paham, Neji hanya menginginkan dirinya berdiri tegak dengan kaki sendiri, menghadapi tatapan para tetua yang jauh lebih mengerikan. Sementara di sini, sepupunya mulai merogoh saku dan membersihkan pipinya dari kotor tanah kering.

"Ah, terima kasih, Kak Neji..." Hinata membiarkan Neji menutup luka yang ia dapat dengan perban. Rambut Neji lebih panjang dari miliknya. Berurai sampai wajahnya tertutup. "Kak, mau rambutnya kukepang?"

Pertanyaan itu keluar lancar. Neji menatapnya sebentar, lalu mencelupkan kain ke dalam sungai. Dingin air kini meresapi kulit Hinata. Panas merambati pipi Neji.

"Ada apa tiba-tiba?" Neji cukup senang, ia harus mengakuinya, jika Hinata berhasil menguasai jurus enam puluh empat pukulan. Sepupunya yang bertubuh mungil ini lalu memetik bunga-bunga kecil yang ada di semak. Neji tidak tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi, mungkin Hinata ingin membuat mahkota bunga untuk Hanabi.

Sayang, Hinata menyematkan bunga tersebut di pucuk telinga Neji. Dia tersenyum, seperti umur mereka tak pernah berhenti maju. Hinata memperlakukannya teramat baik, sampai-sampai bunga yang ada di dalam tubuh Neji tumbuh, lama-lama menguncup, dan kini bermekaran.

"Kenapa?"

Hinata mengusap lengannya yang sudah terbalut sempurna. Kali ini gilirannya menyisir rambut Neji dengan jemarinya. Sepupunya sungguh, sungguh punya bulu mata yang lentik, Hinata ingin sekali mengucapkan kata-kata itu, tetapi biarlah bunga-bunga putih saja yang mewakilinya.

Hiashi pernah menunjukkan nama Hinata berada pada garis teratas dalam gulungan lusuh. Gulungan itu diikat oleh tali kuat dengan lambang api di sana. Hinata pernah bertanya nama Neji ada di mana, namun Ayahnya menggeleng saja dan mendorong cepat punggungnya ke arah dojo. Ia melihat Neji menatapnya penuh amarah asing, tetapi, yang Hinata temukan ketika dewasa hanya tersisa rasa aman.

Bagi Neji, mata Hinata adalah kehangatan yang ia dambakan. Di sana, pada bola mata serupa susu, ia menemukan penerimaan sejati atas dirinya. Dia menemukan kebebasan dari rantai tak kasat mata Hyuuga. Ia menemukan alasan hidupnya masih layak dipertahankan.

"Kak, aku akan menjadi kuat." Hinata mengunci pandangan Neji, sembari memilin helaian eboni sepupunya serupa jalinan anak kecil. Anak kecil yang menggendong keranjang berisi roti dan berkeliling desa. Tak pernah sampai selesai. Jarinya kaget, lalu merunduk.

Neji tahu, ia tak sedikit pun tak diizinkan oleh takdir untuk meninggalkan bekas hangat pada bibir merah muda milik Hinata. Maka dari itu, ia memilih jalan yang terbaik antara mereka berdua. Neji menempelkan keningnya pada kening Hinata, sehingga napas mereka berdua lebih jernih daripada deru sungai dipecah batu.

"Dan aku tahu, kau orang yang paling berjasa untuk itu..."

Airmatanya tak lekas berhenti. Dalam sunyi, Hinata menimang-nimang setangkai bunga matahari. Ia terduduk di tanah. Neji kini beristirahat dengan tenang. Matanya sejernih perak pelan-pelan ditutup gundukan tanah merah.

Sesuai dengan mimpinya, Neji mati demi kehidupan yang lebih baik bagi Hinata. Dalam sendi kehidupan Hyuuga, tidak ada lagi yang boleh lahir dengan kesedihan yang Neji pegang. Tidak ada lagi, Hinata berjudi melawan takdir. Tidak akan ia izinkan atas nama harga diri, orang seperti Neji harus mati. Biar ia menanggung nganga barah dalam dadanya. Biar ia tunjukkan pada siapa saja, Neji tak sia-sia menitipkan nyawanya pada Hinata.

Hinata sempat meminta maaf, sempat mengepang rambut Neji, sempat pula membuatkan masakan kesukaannya. Hanya satu yang ia sesali. Hinata tak sempat mengucapkan kata-kata itu; dan Neji tidak akan pernah lagi mengusap kesedihan dari ekor matanya, dan berbisik bahwa Hinata adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah ia temui sepanjang hidupnya.


End file.
